


food for the soul

by voidify



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, i know the cooking prompt said angst but you also wanted fluff in the other prompt so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/pseuds/voidify
Summary: Some snapshots of Valjean and Javert cooking together
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	food for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastedBagel1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedBagel1/gifts).



> Cheesy title but it's the best I can think of lol. The first 2 pictures come with bonus minifics!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

_As Valjean pushed open the kitchen door, Javert turned to look. Valjean’s smile— proud of the basket of mixed vegetables he had picked from the garden— was pure sunshine, and his forearm muscles bulged as he carried the basket over to the table._

_Javert’s long hair was tied in a messy bun, with one or two strands falling over his face as he poured the milk. He regarded the task with that certain dry glitter of concentration in his eyes, that intense focus that Valjean had only ever seen him place upon his work before._


End file.
